


Cats

by Karl1n



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl1n/pseuds/Karl1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito finds two cats, what will happen? (update scheduled for december/january)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found

Chapter 1: Found  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito finds two cats, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: Tell me if you like the story, I will add another chapter…  
Akihito was walking through a small ally, when he saw a box. It caught his attention. When he opened it he saw that two cats where inside. One black with golden eyes and one brown with closed eyes. The cats where both very dirty, he looked at them with pity. He couldn't understand why people would dump their pets. The black cat looked at him with a protective look. The cat reminded him of Asami somehow. Maybe because of the golden eyes? He decided to take the pets home, he would look for a new owner for them. When he extended his arm to grab the box the black cat scratched him. He saw the look in the cats’ eyes, he wanted to protect his injured lover. But Akihito needed to take the cats home; staying here wasn't going to heal the cat’s injury.  
It had taken him 20 minutes before he was able to take the box. His arms where covered in scratches, he would take care of them later. He opened the door to Asami's apartment. His lover wasn't home, he was on a business trip to Italy and he wouldn't be back for another 5 days. He carried the cats to the bathroom. The black cat looked at the bathtub in despair. Akihito looked at the brown cat in worry, the animal still hadn't opened her eyes. He pushed the black cat in the tub. It took him 2 hours before he had cleaned the cats, the bathroom and himself. The brown cat had a big belly; she was probably pregnant. After he had finished washing her he discovered that the cat was actually blonde haired, dirty blonde to be precise. He didn't know her eye color yet; she had been sleeping this entire time.  
Akihito placed the cats in a basket, the black cat’s distrust had disappeared after he had given them a meal. He blonde cat had beautiful hazel eyes that where breathtaking. He placed the basket in his room, and went to the bathroom to take care of his injuries. Unexpectedly the scratches where quite deep, Aki disinfected his wounds and wrapped his arms in bandages. He knew Asami was going to be angry about his injured arms, he was always pissed off when he got injured. He decided to go to bed. He would look for a owner for the cats tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2: Kittens

Chapter 2: Kittens  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami/Akihito  
Contains: mature language  
Summary: Akihito finds two cats, what will happen?  
Disclaimer: I don't own the viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does.  
My note: Tell me if you like the story, I will add another chapter…  
Aki woke up at six am in the morning. “Damn, why did I forget to turn off the alarm?!” He almost smashed the damn thing before it finally stopped disturbing his rest. He rolled around in his bed trying to get back to sleep. He felt something walk past his leg, the one hanging out of the bed. He immediately pulled it back. What was that? He started to get scared when he heard a rumbling noise in the kitchen. He shouldn’t have watched CSI with Kou. He kept getting scared of every single noise. He got out of bed grabbing a shoe to throw at whoever had entered his house and disturbed his sleep. When he entered the kitchen he saw the blonde cat lying on her side surrounded by her lover (the black cat) and 6 adorable little kitties.

It was such an adorable sight, the black cat wrapping his body protectively around his wife and children. Aki decided to get a blanket so the cats didn’t have to sleep on the floor. He softly placed the blanket in front of the cats and they climbed on top of it. He walked past the cats to make them something to eat. He grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk. He placed it in front of the cats. He had always loved animals but these kittens where the most adorable creatures he had ever seen. He went to his bedroom to get his camera. When he came back the kittens where asleep again and the black cat was lying next to his wife. Aki snapped a couple of pictures before leaving the cats alone to rest. He smiled to himself. Maybe, just maybe, he would keep one of the cats.

Asami stepped out of the plane. Finally back in Japan, I wonder what my kitten has been doing while I was gone? I will probably need to punish him again. Asami smirked, he was looking forward to see his kitten. He had already bought some new toys to play with in Italy. He knew his lover would enjoy the whip he had bought. There had been a fashion show when he was there, so he had visited it looking for something his pet could wear. Of course he had found some very interesting pieces of clothing. He had bought a couple of leather stings for Aki, he was looking forward to the kid’s reaction to his new underwear. Unfortunately he still needed to go to a business meeting…


End file.
